Boneka Tangan dan Pulpen
by synstropezia
Summary: Semenjak kecelakaan itu, Lucy kehilangan ingatannya. Perlahan-lahan ingatannya kembali, tetapi dia tak juga mengingat Natsu, sahabat masa kecilnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kenangannya bersama Natsu


Summary : Semenjak kecelakaan itu, Lucy kehilangan ingatannya. Perlahan-lahan ingatannya kembali, tetapi dia tak juga mengingat Natsu, sahabat masa kecilnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kenangannya

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

_Hari Minggu di siang hari, seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Lucy, karena dia sekerluarga akan pergi jalan-jalan. Di hari Minggu tersebut aku pergi untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Sekitar 3 kali aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya, akhirnya sesosok wanita dengan rambut dikuncir dua membuka pintu tersebut. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku seperti biasanya, aku pun membalas senyumannya dan memulai percakapan._

"_Yo, Lucy!" Sapaku dengan riang seperti biasanya_

"_Natsu? Jarang-jarang kamu datang ke rumahku"_

"_Begini, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu"_

"_Gomen Natsu, nanti saja ya?"_

"_Memang kamu mau kemana?" Tanyaku_

"_Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama keluargaku. Sampai nanti"_

"_Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya?"_

_Lucy hanya memberikan anggukan kecil dan sebuah senyum tipis. Ia keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sebelum pergi Lucy sempat melambaikan tangan padaku, mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat, aku hanya bisa melihat bagian belakang mobil tersebut. Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya akupun pulang ke rumah tanpa berhasil memberikan sebuah kado kecil untuknya._

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, aku menyalahkan televisi dan menonton sebuah berita. Berita yang membuatku terkejut sampai-sampai remot tvnya terjatuh dari genggaman tanganku. Mobil yang berada diberita tersebut adalah mobil yang dinaiki Lucy! Langsung saja aku mematikan televisi dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Saat sampai di rumah sakit nafasku tersengal-sengal, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang._

_Aku berdiri tepat didepan ruang operasi, lalu duduk dikursi ruang tunggu. Disana tak ada siapapun, hanya ada diriku dan sebuah disepenser disebelah kananku. Sekitar delapan jam lamanya, Lucypun keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia dibawa kesebuah kamar no 679. Dokter mempersilahkanku untuk menjenguk Lucy, wajahnya terlilit oleh perban putih, begitupula dengan tangannya. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah yang sedih. Dokter berkata jika Lucy mengalami gegar otak yang cukup serius, dan aku yakin itu mempengaruhi ingatannya._

_Sudah tiga minggu lamanya Lucy dirawat di rumah sakit, ia tak kunjung bangun juga. Di hari Kamis bulan Juni Lucy pun bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia menatapku dan juga teman-teman yang lain, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan lalu dia bertanya._

"_Aku dimana? Kalian siapa? Aku ini siapa?" Tanyanya melihat kami semua satu persatu_

"_Lucy…."_

_Pertanyaannya benar-benar membuatku sedih, ia melupakan kami semua…Aku memegang tangannya lalu menangis. Andai saja hari Minggu itu ia tak pergi jalan-jalan pasti takkan begini jadinya._

_Dua bulan kemudian setelah kejadian itu…_

Sekarang Lucy sudah pulih dan bisa kembali aku senang karena perlahan-lahan ia mengingat nama kami satu persatu, tetapi tidak denganku. Lucy sama sekali tidak mengingatku, bahkan rasanya ada jarak diantara kami. Kenapa ia tak juga meningatku? Apa dia membenciku sampai tidak mau mengingat namaku?

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, aku hanya duduk dipojokan sambil memandang kearah jendela. Seseorang masuk kedalam kelas lalu menghampiriku, ia menepuk pundakku pelan dan memanggil namaku berkali-kali. Karna kupikir dia adalah Lucy aku langsung menoleh kearahnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Lucy!"

"Salah, aku Gray"

"Apa maumu? Kamu belum puas mengganguku?" Tanyaku kesal setelah kuketahui dia adalah Gray bukan Lucy

"Siapa juga yang ingin menggangumu, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitaumu" Jawabku membuang muka darinya

"Tanpa kau beritau aku juga sudah tau. Kamu sedih kan karna Lucy tak mengingatmu?"

"Sudah tau untuk apa bertanya"

"Nanti juga dia akan mengingatmu"

"Aku harap…"

"Bagaimana kalau di hari Minggu ini kamu mengajaknya naik sepeda bersama?"

"Naik sepeda bersama?"

"Kamu sering melakukannya bukan dengan Lucy? Jangan bilang kamu lupa"

"Aku tidak lupa kok! Sudahlah aku mau pulang"

Aku mengambil tas dan langsung keluar kelas, terkadang meski Gray menyebalkan ia bisa sangat membantu, kapan-kapan aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Hari Minggupun tiba, sekitar jam tujuh pagi aku keluar dari rumah dan pergi menuju taman sambil membawa sepeda. Ternyata Lucy sudah sampai duluan, ia menoleh kearahku dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Seperti bukan Lucy saja, pikirku, dia seperti orang asing.

"Yo, Lucy!" Sapaku seperti biasanya

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mengajakku bersepeda bersama?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kamu datangkan? Berarti kamu mau bersepda bersamaku"

"Aku datang karna kamu memintaku, aku tidak enak hati menolak"

"Sudahlah, ayo langsung mulai saja. Yang duluan sampai didepan cafe dialah yang menang"

Langsung saja aku menaiki sepedaku dan mengayuhnya. Lucy sempat mengomel-ngomel padaku, tetapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang, Lucy berada dibelakangku dan ia terlihat sekuat tenaga berusaha mengejarku. Akhirnya kami berdua sampai didepan café, aku turun dari sepedaku begitu juga dengan Lucy. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan!

"Aku yang menang"

"Dasar gila! Kenapa tiba-tiba kita jadi berlomba? Katanya bersepeda bersama" Lucy terlihat sangat kesal

"Kamu marah padaku?"

"Ya, aku marah! Lagipula kita ini bukan teman, aku juga tidak mengenalmu! Camkan itu"

Kita ini bukan teman? Mendengar Lucy berkata begitu aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Ternyata dia benar-benar melupakanku…Iapun pergi mengendarai sepedanya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Benar-benar Minggu yang suram, sekarang bagiku hari Minggu bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan, hari Minggu adalah hari sial! Tidak seharusnya aku berpikir begitu, tetapi aku benar-benar membenci hari Minggu sekarang.

Esok harinya di sekolah saat jam istirahat. Aku memandang Lucy dari kejauhan, ia sedang makan bersama Levy, Wendy dan Erza. Mereka terlihat begitu gembira, sangat gembira malahan…Tiba-tiba saja Gray duduk disebelahku sambil membawa bekalnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari Minggunya?" Tanyanya memulai percakapan

"Buruk, sangat buruk. Lucy sekarang membenciku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Berdoa dan berusaha"

"Cih…"

"Aku benar bukan? Atau mungkin aku harus memberimu saran lagi?" Tawarnya padaku

"Aku tidak butuh saranmu, oh iya terima kasih atas saran yang kamu berikan minggu lalu. Saran yang membuat hubunganku dengan Lucy menjadi hancur lebur"

"Oi, oi aku kan tidak bermaksud membuat hubunganmu dengan Lucy hancur lebur"

"Lupakan, lupakan. Aku malas membicarakannya, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri"

"Lakukan saja, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kamu lakukan"

Aku hanya mencibir kearah Gray dan dia juga balas mencibirku. Aku melihat jika Lucy akan keluar dari kelas. Diam-diam aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan sepertinya Lucy menyadari jika aku mengikutinya dari tadi.

"Apa sih maumu?

"Aku hanya ingin…."

"Kau belum puas mengganguku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang jutek

"Bukan aku tidak ingin menggangumu. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian Minggu kemarin"

"Ya sudah, apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi temanku!" Ucapku menundukkan badan

"Hey! Apa kau lupa? Aku ini membencimu tau jadi aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu. Bye" Ucapnya dingin

Lucy menuruni tangga dan pergi menuju ruang perpustakaan. Aku sendiri masih mengikutinya dari belakang, saat dia mau masuk aku memegang tangannya hendak mencegahnya masuk.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Jangan ganggu aku lagi, dasar penguntit!" Bentaknya

Mendengar Lucy berkata begitu akhirnya akupun pergi menuju kelas. Sepertinya aku gagal total, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Meminta saran lagi ke Gray? Tidak, tidak aku tidak mau meminta saran kepadanya. Bel pulang pun berbunyi, saat itu aku sedang membenahi tasku, kupikir hanya ada diriku di dalam kelas ternyata Lucy belum pulang, ia nampak sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kamu cari?" Tanyaku padanya

"….." Masih sibuk mencari

"Kamu mencari pulpenmu ya?"

"Bagaimana kamu tau?"

"Karena dari dulu kamu sering kehilangan pulpen"

"Kamu berkata seperti kamu mengenal diriku…Aku benci dengan orang yang sok kenal. Pulanglah aku tak memerlukan bantuanmu"

"Tetapi aku bisa membantumu!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu! Bukannya aku pernah berkata jika aku membencimu? Atau kau tidak mengerti arti dari kata benci?! Pulanglah!"

"Tapi Lu…"

"PULANGLAH!" Teriaknya kearahku

Dengan terpaksa aku menuruti perkataannya. Lucy menjadi sangat kejam rasanya…Tetapi dia tetaplah sahabatku. Aku melewati sebuah toko peralatan tulis, sebelum Lucy kehilangan ingatannya aku dan Lucy sering mampir ke toko ini, ya hanya untuk membeli pulpen…Aku masuk kedalam toko tersebut dan melihat sekeliling. Aku membeli beberapa buah pulpen dan membayarnya dimesin kasir.

"Tidak bersama Lucy?"

"Tidak" Jawabku singkat

"Biasanya kamu kesini bersama Lucy, apa kamu sedang bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya Yukino, dia adalah salah satu kasir di toko tersebut

"Tidak juga. Yang pasti sekarang dia membenciku"

"Kamu membeli pulpen ini untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Berapa harganya?"

Setelah membayar aku keluar dari toko tersebut dan pulang. Aku duduk dimeja belajarku sambil memandang pulpen yang baru kubeli tadi. Pulpen dengan gantungan panda, Lucy pasti menyukainya, pikirku. Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah sampai di sekolah, di kelas hanya ada Lucy seorang saja. Ini kesempatan yang bagus! Aku akan memberinya pulpen yang baru saja kemarin kubeli

"Lucy" Panggilku

"Hem?" Lucy memalingkan muka dariku

"Ini untukmu" Aku memberinya beberapa buah pulpen

"Aku tidak butuh"

Lucy langsung keluar dari kelas dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Aku memutuskan untuk menaruh pulpen tersebut dimejanya, berharap dia akan menerima pemberianku ini. Tetapi dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat dia membuang pulpen tersebut kedalam tong sampah, melihatnya begitu aku hanya menghela nafas. Semua usahaku sepertinya sia-sia, aku duduk disebelah tong sampah tersebut dan memejamkan mataku. Aku sangat lelah…

"Hey!"

"Kamu lagi, kamu lagi, aku bosan melihat wajahmu itu" Kataku pada Gray yang sekarang duduk disebelahku

"Aku juga bosan melihatmu tau"

"Lupakan, aku heran mengapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil?"

"Tidak adil bagaimana?"

"Lucy bisa mengingatmu, Levy, Wendy, Erza, dan teman-teman lain dalam waktu yang singkat. Sedangkan aku? Sudah 3 bulan berlalu dan dia belum juga mengingatku!"

"Tuhan punya rencana Natsu. Kamu sudah berusaha cukup keras, sekarang kamu hanya perlu berdoa"

"Aku tak butuh nasehatmu jelek!"

"Dasar…"

"Tapi, terima kasih…"

Gray benar, aku hanya perlu berdoa…Berdoa supaya Lucy bisa segera mengingatku. Tetapi harapanku langsung pupus seketika. Hari ini adalah hari Jumat, Lucy berdiri didepan kelas dan menatap kami semua. Pak Laxus, wali kelas kami ingin memberi pengumuman, pengumuman inilah yang membuat harapanku pupus.

"Anak-anak. Lucy akan pindah sekolah dikarenakan pekerjaan ayahnya. Ia akan pindah di hari Minggu, jadi pada hari Senin nanti Lucy sudah tidak lagi bersama kita" Kata Pak Laxus mengumumkan

Lucy akan pindah sekolah…Kenapa harus sekarang?! Aku tidak terima! Dia tidak akan pernah mengingatku. Rasanya berat bagiku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lucy. Ketika jam istirahat semua mengerumuni Lucy, mereka hendak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, aku hanya duduk terdiam sambil memakan bekalku. Rasa sedih dan kecewa bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya Gray…"

Lucy POV

Aku sangat sedih karna harus meninggalkan kelas dan juga teman-teman. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang aku tengah menatap Natsu, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, dia terlihat sangat sedih, tetapi untuk apa peduli padanya? Levy duduk disampingku lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku.

"Lu-chan, sampai jumpa. Dimanapun kamu berada jangan lupakan kami semua ya?"

"Aku mana mungkin melupakan sahabatku dan juga semuanya" Kataku sambil tersenyum kearah Levy

"Emmmm….Lu-chan aku ingin membicarakan tentang Natsu"

"Kenapa dengannya?" Aku menunjukkan ekspresi malas

"Lu-chan kamu tau kan jika kamu mengalami amnesia?"

"Tentu saja, lalu apa hubungannya dengan si bodoh itu?"

"Jika kamu mengingatnya saat di hari Sabtu ataupun Minggu, kumohon datangi rumahya dan ajaklah dia bicara. Ya?" Pintanya

"Bagaimana ya…"

"Kumohon…"

"Baiklah,baiklah"

Levy langsung tersenyum setelah aku mengatakan baiklah. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku muak, apalagi mengingatnya bisa-bisa aku sakit kepala, bahkan aku ingin melupakannya. Saat bel pulang berbunyi aku langsung pulang ke rumahku, sudah saatnya untuk berbenah. Karena lelah akupun duduk dilantai dan beristirahat sebentar, aku hampir selesai…

Keesokan harinya aku langsung melanjutkan berbenah barang-barang, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sebuah kardus. Kardus tersebut ukurannya kecil dan penuh debu, karna penasaran aku membuka kardus tersebut dan melihat isinya, hanya sebuah pulpen dan juga dua boneka tangan. Isi pulpennya juga sudah habis, aneh deh mengapa aku menyimpan sampah didalam kardus ini? Saat hendak membuangnya tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sakit, terlintas sebuah ingatan di kepalaku.

_Flashback…._

_Lagi-lagi Lucy kehilangan pulpennya, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia kehilangan pulpen. Natsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya setelah tau Lucy kehilangan pulpen lagi. Sambil tersenyum Natsu menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Lucy ke toko peralatan tulis._

"_Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke toko perlatan tulis?"_

"_Baiklah, kira-kira dalam sebulan aku kehilangan berapa pulpen ya?"_

"_Sekitar 3 atau 5 mungkin?"_

_Seketika mereka langsung tertawa lepas, untungnya saat itu didalam kelas tidak ada siapapun. Jika ada orang didalam kelas tersebut, mungkin mereka bisa dibilang gila. Saat di toko peralatan tulis, Lucy terlihat sangat gembira, melihat Lucy gembira Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum. Secara tiba-tiba Lucy memperlihatkan sebuah pulpen berwarna biru yang ada gantungannya, lalu ia berkata._

"_Natsu, jika aku tidak kehilangan pulpen ini setelah isinya habis, aku akan menyimpannya didalam kardus, jika aku pergi ketempat yang jauh aku akan melihat isi kardus ini, jadi aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Ini kenanganku bersamamu"_

"_Kamu benar-benar kurang kerjaan" Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum usil_

"_Ah! Kamu ini" Ucap Lucy memukul bahu Natsu pelan_

"_Baiklah, terserah kamu saja asal kamu senang aku juga senang. Ayo bayar"_

_End Flashback…_

Jadi, semua pulpen ini kubeli bersama dengan Natsu? Tiba-tiba saja aku langsung mengingat semuanya, juga tentang boneka tangan itu.

_Flashback…_

_Lucy duduk terdiam dibangkunya, di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua. Saat itu wajahnya terlihat begitu murung, Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan duduk disebelahnya hendak menghiburnya._

"_Ada apa? Kamu kelihatan sangat murung" Tanya Natsu_

"_Nilai ulangan matematikaku jelek, ayah dan ibu pasti marah padaku"_

"_Jangan sedih, aku akan menghiburmu dengan ini!" Ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat senang_

_Natsu mengeluarkan dua buah boneka tangan dari dalam tasnya dan sebuah boneka naga, ia meletakan boneka naga tersebut dimeja dan memasang kedua boneka tangan tersebut ditangan kiri dan kanannya. Lucy sangat bingung melihat ketiga boneka tersebut. Apa yang hendak dilakukan Natsu?_

"_Aku akan bercerita tentang seorang pangeran dan putri, dengarkan ya"_

"_Aku adalah Loke, pangeran dari kerjaan Fiore. Dengan kekuatan regulus aku akan menyelamatkan putri Aries! Tunggu aku tuan putri" Natsu mengatakannya sambil mengubah suaranya_

"_Loke-sama, tolong aku!" Natsu mengubah suaranya menjadi seperti wanita_

"_Hei kau naga jahat! Lepaskan tuan putri!" Natsu mengatakannya sambil memainkan boneka Loke dan menyerang naga tersebut menggunakan boneka Loke_

"_Terima kasih Loke-sama"_

"_Demi tuan putri apapun akan kulakukan. Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku demimu, karna hanya kamulah yang kucintai"_

"_The end…"_

_Selesai bercerita Lucy memberikan tepuk tangan. Sekarang ekspresi wajahnya berubah, ia terlihat lebih senang dan sudah kembali tersenyum. _

"_Gomen ya jika ceritanya sangat singkat"_

"_He…hey…Sejak kapan kamu memiliki boneka tangan?" Lucy terlihat sangat penasaran_

"_Sejak kapan ya? Entahlah aku lupa, kalau tidak salah ayah sering memainkan boneka tangan ini untukku, lalu dia memberikannya padaku"_

"_Kamu hebat Natsu! Apalagi saat kamu menirukan suara perempuan, benar-benar mirip"_

"_Benar? Whoaaa….Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku senang" Natsu memegang kedua tangan Lucy dan tersenyum kearahnya_

"_Terima kasih ya Natsu, berkatmu aku bisa kembali tersenyum"_

"_Inikan kewajibanku sebagai sahabatmu, saat sahabatku sedih aku akan menghiburnya supaya dia senang. Oh iya, ini aku berikan padamu" Natsu melepas kedua boneka tangan tersebut dari tangannya dan memberikannya pada Lucy_

"_Ini untukku?"_

"_Ya, masukanlah kedalam kardusmu. Ini adalah kenangan kita berdua, jika kamu melihat boneka tangan ini kamu pasti akan teringat kisah pangeran Loke"_

"_Apa tidak apa-apa? Ini pasti merupakan barang yang sangat berharga untukmu"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, barang itu memang berharga tetapi kamu lebih berharga Lucy" Natsu mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang serius_

"_Arigato Natsu" Ucap Lucy sambil menundukkan kepalanya, karena wajahnya mendadak memerah_

"_Lho, kenapa kamu menundukkan kepalamu?"_

"_Ja-ja-jangan liat wajahku! Jangan!" Lucy menutupi wajahnya dengan buku_

"_Dasar, kamu ini ada-ada saja. Kamu malu ya karna aku mengatakan jika kamu ini berharga bagiku?" Tanya Natsu usil_

"_Lu-lu-lupakan saja! Aku mau pulang" Lucy mengambil tasnya dan membalikan badannya_

"_Ho..hoi! Tunggu!" Ucap Natsu yang berusaha mengejar Lucy_

"_Hei Natsu! Kejar aku kalau bisa" Tantang Lucy_

"_Aku pasti bisa mengejarmu"_

_Mereka berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah sampai keluar dari gerbang. Akhirnya Natsu pun berhasil mengejar Lucy, wajah mereka nampak sangat lelah tetapi tersirat sebuah senyum bahagia di wajah mereka masing-masing._

_End flashback…_

Tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mataku, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan sahabatku sendiri?! Kenapa aku berpikir jika aku ingin melupakannya?! Aku memainkan boneka tangan Loke dan Aries tersebut, rasanya aku benar-benar teringat akan kisah tersebut.

"Maaf pangeran, aku melupakan kebaikanmu. Padahal dulu kamu menolongku" Lucy memainkan boneka Aries

"…" Aku terdiam untuk sejenak

"Kira-kira apa Natsu akan memaafkanku? Aku akan segera tau jawabannya"

Aku melepaskan kedua boneka tangan tersebut dari tanganku, menaruh kardus tersebut didalam kamar lalu berlari keluar rumah. Akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumah Natsu, aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali tetapi tidak ada yang membuka.

"Natsu!" Panggilku

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, apa dia marah padaku? Pasti iya, apalagi aku pernah mengatakan jika aku membencinya. Bodohnya diriku…Aku membenci sahabatku sendiri, gomen Natsu,gomen….

Keesokan harinya sebelum pindah rumah, aku pergi mengunjungi rumah Natsu sekali lagi. Tetapi dia tidak membuka pintu ataupun merespon panggilanku, saat aku hendak meninggalkan rumahnya, Natsu keluar dari rumahnya dan akupun berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa kamu memanggil namaku?"

"Natsu…Aku…."

"Katakan saja"

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya, kamu adalah sahabatku, dan juga kamu adalah orang yang menangis karena aku melupakan kalian semua bukan?"

"Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis, padahal biasanya aku yang menangis…" Ucapku melanjutkan perkataanku yang tadi

"….." Natsu tak merespon perkataanku

"Natsu, kau lihat kardus ini?"

"Aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas"

"Lihat, ini pulpen yang dulu kamu belikan untukku dan ini boneka tangan yang kamu berikan padaku" Aku menunjukkan beberapa pulpen dan kedua boneka tangan tersebut

"Lalu?"

"Natsu, maaf jika aku melupakanmu selama 3 bulan lamanya. Kardus ini mengingatkanku tentangmu, tentang masa-masa yang dulu kita lalui. Syukurlah aku bisa mengingatmu sebelum kepergianku" Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum

"Hey, tunggu sebentar aku tidak lama kok"

Natsu berlari masuk ke rumahnya, sedangkan aku sendiri hanya diam ditempat. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang sedang menuruni tangga, ia memberikan sebuah kado kecil padaku.

"Bukalah"

"Boneka ini mirip dengan kita berdua" Kataku sambil memegang kedua boneka tersebut

"Itu adalah hadiah perpisahan dariku" Ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum

"Arigato Natsu, arigato…"

Aku sudah tak kuat menahannya, akhirnya aku hanya bisa menangis dan memeluknya. Ia membelai rambutku dengan lembut, ini adalah hadiah perpisahan yang paling indah dari sahabat!

"Natsu, apa kamu tidak membenciku? Kumohon jawablah dengan jujur!"

"Untuk apa membencimu? Meski saat itu kamu berkata jika kamu membenciku aku bisa maklum kok. Lagipula kamu ini sahabatku, jika kamu melakukan kesalahan aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Aku percaya jika kamu menjawabnya dengan jujur. Oh iya, ini untukmu" Aku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kardus dan memberikannya pada Natsu

"Inikan.. Pulpen yang pertama kali kamu beli denganku"

"Yap, simpanlah itu kenang-kenangan dariku. Sebelum kita berpisah, aku ingin kamu mengatakan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa saja"

"Lucy, kumohon jadilah sahabatku sekali lagi!" Ucap Natsu sambil menundukan badannya

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Kataku

Aku tersenyum lebar kearah Natsu begitu juga dengannya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, sebuah boneka tangan dan pulpen bisa membuatku ingat pada sahabatku. Angin menjadi penanda perpisahan kami, meski kami berpisah hati kami tidak akan pernah terpisah. Aku membalikan badanku dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu, ia sempat melambaikan tangan padaku. Arigato Natsu! Ucapku dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepalaku

Tamat…

A/N : Judulnya aneh banget ya, boneka tangan dan pulpen…Lagipula aku gak merasa cerita ini bagus. Oh iya, aku bikin cerita ini bareng sahabat dan temanku. Semoga bagus :D


End file.
